Hybrid's Rhapsody
by KingofthePhantomDragon
Summary: Adopted by God of Spirits-Spirits Black


Good day, People. Here's the third of the Hybrid's trilogy. Starring Yusei Fudo!

I hope that, once all of these stories are completed, I can then begin work on a new story that will star all three of the Hybrids.

Y'all know the drill. I own nothing. Please enjoy your reading and be sure to send me reviews.

(New Domino City)

"DUELISTS, YOUNG AND OLD! PROFESSIONAL AND AMATEUR ALIKE, I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR THE TURBO DUELING CHAMPION OF THE WORLD, THE MASTER OF FASTER, THE SULTAN OF SPEED JACK ATLAAAAS." The MC announcer shouted into the microphone. Below his stand, hundreds of rows of bleachers overlooked a large racetrack, where two men were riding on custom-made motorcycles called Duel Runners. One was a man of about eighteen with spiky pale-blonde hair and purple eyes, wearing a pure white riding suit with a white helmet. He rode on a white duel runner with one wheel that he sat within.

"People of New Domino City! Are you ready to kick this turbo duel into overdrive?" Jack shouted to the audience. They cheered and screamed in return. "Let's go!" He shouted to his opponent before grabbing a card from the top of his deck.

(In the depths of the Satellite Sector)

A colossal black duel runner blurred through the underground tunnels of the Satellite slums. On it was a young man with long spiky, black hair with golden highlights that fluttered in the wind due to the fact that he wore no helmet. His eyes were blood red with his right one glowing in the darkness. He wore a tight black, long sleeved shirt with a golden arm bracer and gauntlet with claws on the left arm, covered by a long billowy sleeve that was meant to cover it from view, while his right was sleeveless with a black glove on his hand that went halfway up his forearm. Wrapped around his shoulders was a tattered blood-red cape that flapped in the wind, revealing several belt loops strapped to his back that were meant to hold multiple items. On his legs was a pair of black jeans and pointy golden-tipped boots.

Buckled to his right leg, was a gun holster with a custom-made triple-barrel revolver, on the barrels were three dog's heads and on the bottom of the handle was a silver keychain with a Cerberus emblem.

_"Maintaining speed of 65 MPH. Synchronization perfect."_ He thought. The vision of his right eye was red and displayed various numbers and gauges. The black Duel Runner suddenly combusted on the right side, behind his knee.

_"Synchronization lost! Fenrir offline!"_ "Sorry, Fenrir. You weren't ready yet." He said as he patted the runner mournfully. With surprisingly little effort, he pulled the gigantic bike through the tunnel.

_"Just a little longer. I'm coming for you, Jack"_ He thought while his eye began glowing red.

(A little ways away)

"Man, Yusei's taking a while." A medium-built man wearing a bandanna on his head stated.

"I know. You think Yusei's having' trouble?" A chubby man with an orange headband wrapped around his forehead asked.

"Maybe he wrecked, or his prosthetics are causing him pain, or-OW!" The glasses-wearing man with his hair tied in braids was interrupted by his friends slapping the back of his head.

"Stop thinking like that, Nervin!" The built man grunted.

"Jeez, Blitz! That was unnecessary, Tank!" Nervin whined to the two as he rubbed his head.

Your pessimism is what's unnecessary." Blitz grumbled. They all quieted down when they heard the distinct sound of their friend dragging Fenrir through the tunnel.

When he appeared, they all greeted him and he nodded in reply.

_"Jack Atlas, once again, has shown his supremacy on the track! His op-"_ The MC's announcement on the TV was interrupted by a loud bang and three bullet holes appearing in the center of the screen where Jack's head was.

"Oh come on, Yusei! That's the third TV you shot this week." Nervin complained.

"We all wish it was Jack's real face that he shot." Tank grumbled.

Yusei replaced Cerberus in its holster and began attending to his duel runner. He detached the circuitry and removed a charred smoking chip from a small circuit board. He held up his left arm and a small slot slid open. He pulled a small cable from it and connected it to Fenrir's mainframe. Almost instantly, massive amounts of data appeared in his right eye's vision.

_"The acceleration chip can't handle Fenrir's sheer power."_ He deduced. He was about to begin a search function on his eye but was halted by a small boy's yells and whoops of joy. From the stairways that lead to the surface emerged a brown-haired boy wearing a yellow dress and a light blue raincoat. He was riding on a large gray-black wolf with yellow eyes. The boy glanced around and saw the holes in the TV.

"Yusei, did you shoot the tube again?" He asked with a sigh.

"Hey Rally. How ya doin', Fenrir?" Tank greeted.

Rally waved and slid off the wolf who barked in greeting. He skipped over to Yusei and held out his hand. In it was a chip; similar to the one Yusei was holding.

"Yusei, I brought you something." He cheerily stated. He smiled as Yusei looked at the chip impressively and thanked him before replacing the old chip.

"Rally, where did you get that? That's the latest ZX accelerator chip and they're worth an arm and leg." Nervin asked accusingly.

"Hey, I didn't steal it if that's what you're implying. It fell out of a truck and it was just laying there so I grabbed it." He shouted.

Yusei placed the plate back over the circuitry after putting in the chip. He then thought about Riley's statement. "Did the truck have Sector Security escorts?"

"Just one. Why?" The boy asked confused.

Yusei motioned for Fenrir to come to him and the wolf did so. He scratched his ear before the front of Fenrir opened and the wolf padded inside and lay down as the little port shut.

"Well-"He was interrupted by a helicopter light shining through the giant crack on the roof and police sirens blaring.

"That's why. The guard was probably Trudge and he used the mark on you to find us. All of you get to the armory. I'll handle them." He finished blandly. He straddled the motorcycle and revved the engine.

"Yusei, are you sure about this? You've been hiding from security ever since you escaped from Hojo." Blitz stated.

Yusei smiled at his friend's concern. "It's time that I came back from the dead and Jack learned that threatening my friends and stealing my runner and card is going to cost him. Plus…I need to find her again." He said before syncing with Fenrir and gunning through the stairway that Rally entered through. Once he got onto the street, he was almost instantly swarmed by Sector Security patrols and the chopper immediately put him in its spotlight.

"CEASE AND DESIST! YOU ARE SURROUNDED! DEACTIVATE YOUR DUEL RUNNER AND SURRENDER." The pilot ordered over the loudspeaker.

Yusei smirked at the surrounding officers. _"Fenrir, Open fusion sword compartments."_ He mentally ordered. The sides of the Runner shot open and three sword hilts were revealed on each side. _"Eject Main Blade."_ The slot on the right ejected a long red sword hilt. He grabbed it to reveal that it was a dual-edged broad sword with the bottom half being thicker. He closed the compartments and held the blade forward. Red lightning began crackling from his hand and up to the tip of the blade. He flipped the bike around and slashed at the helicopter. The red energy blasted out of the sword in the form of a crescent energy blast. The blast impacted with the back propeller of the chopper and it exploded with enough force to bring the chopper down. The pilots lived with minor injury.

Yusei gunned the engine towards an abandoned factory and parked Fenrir in the shadows at the entrance.

He only had to wait for a few seconds until the officer he was looking for had appeared on a Sector Security Duel Runner. He was a man in his mid-thirties with thick black hair and a jagged scar on his left cheek. He wore the standard-issue Sector Security uniform with a nametag on his left breast that simply read "Trudge".

"Well, punk. That was quite a trick with that blade of yours, but I don't think you'd be able to take on all of us."

"By the order of Director Goodwin, we hereby place you under arrest." One of the goons behind Trudge announced.

"Why don't you come out of the shadows and turn yourself in?" He asked in a rough cocky voice.

"You're wrong about one thing, Trudge. I could take on all of you, but I don't have innocent blood on my hands and I intend to keep it that way. Yours is the only kind I think I could live with." Yusei stated as he came out of the shadows with his eye glowing.

Trudge and his troops gasped as Yusei's form was revealed by the moonlight. "Yusei? I thought you were taken by Hojo." He heard that Professor Hojo's victims were either mutated beyond recognition, never seen again, or simply dead.

"I was his final victim, his greatest creation, and his worst mistake." Yusei smirked as he opened the fusion sword compartments and replaced the main blade.

"Well shit. Jack should get a kick out of this one." Trudge grumbled and pulled out his phone but the phone was blasted by Yusei's Cerberus before it could reach his ear.

"Jack's not gonna find out about me just yet. He has to pay for stealing a couple of my possessions first." He stated before twirling his revolver a few times and holstering it.

"Did Hojo give you that?" Trudge asked after throwing away the remnants of his phone. _"I still had three payments left on that."_ He mentally grumbled.

"This, other guns, my swords, and four cybernetic appendages. Are we gonna duel or talk?" Yusei said.

"What makes you think I want to duel you?"

"Because if you duel against me and win, then I'll surrender without a fight and say that I tried to run but couldn't escape your pursuit. A statement like that will probably get you knocked up to sergeant." He said.

"Well, it's been about four years since you and I last dueled. I'd actually like to see how Hojo's experiments changed your dueling style."

"But sir, the law clearly states-"

"Well, state this: beat it or else." Trudge growled to his subordinate. He did so and led the other patrols away as well. "Say you win, what do you get?"

"Rally and I go free. That's all." Yusei said and turned Fenrir towards the factory. Trudge pulled up beside him and they both pressed a button on their runners.

"Activate the Speed Word field spell!"

"Activate the Speed Word field spell!"

They simultaneously shouted. The area around them was covered by a purple tint.

_"Duel mode activated. Auto-pilot standing by."_ Their Duel runner's computer voices stated.

"Let's ride!" They shouted and rode off through the factory.

(Yusei's Life points: 4000)

(Trudge's Life points: 4000)

"The first move's mine!" Trudge shouted after drawing his first five cards and then the sixth.

(Trudge Speed Counter: 1)

(Yusei Speed Counter: 1)

"I summon Assault dog in attack mode." A bright blue ring appeared in midair beside him and a junkyard dog wearing green armor and with two machine-guns installed on its sides flew out of it and began running beside him.

(Assault dog: ATK/DEF: 1200/800)

"I also place one facedown and end my turn." A brown-backed card appeared behind the dog and faded away after a moment.

Yusei drew his card.

(Trudge Speed Counter: 2)

(Yusei Speed Counter: 2)

"Then it's my turn. I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode." He declared and slapped his card on the duel disc. The blue ring of light appeared in front of him and a man wearing full body armor and an oxygen mask connected to a tube appeared. He used his roller skates to keep up with his master.

(Speed Warrior: ATK/DEF: 900/400)

Trudge smirked when the monster's stats appeared on his visor. "Attack mode? Your monster's attack points don't even come close to my dog's." He goaded.

"Maybe not right now, but my warrior's attack power is doubled during the battle phase on the turn that it's summoned."

The warrior was covered by a whitish-purple aura.

(Speed Warrior: ATK/DEF: 900-1800/400)

"Now, Speed Warrior, attack that Assault Dog with sonic edge." Yusei ordered. The warrior began skating towards the dog. It tried to defend itself by shooting at its attacker only for it to dodge the bullets. Speed Warrior flipped over and began spinning using his hands and sliced through the dog. It shattered into pieces only for another ring of light to appear and another Assault dog jumped out of it.

(Yusei's Life points: 4000)

(Trudge's Life points: 3400)

Trudge chuckled. "Whenever my Assault dog is destroyed in battle, I can summon another one straight from my deck."

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." Yusei declared.

(Speed Warrior: ATK/DEF: 1800-900/400)

"Then I draw." Trudge shouted.

(Trudge Speed Counter: 3)

(Yusei Speed Counter: 3)

"I sacrifice my Assault Dog and summon my level five Handcuff Dragon." Trudge announced. The Assault dog was consumed by a rainbow colored orb and it changed into a serpentine dragon with large pincers on its head and tail that looked like handcuffs, hence the name.

(Handcuff Dragon: ATK/DEF: 1800/1800)

Yusei's eyes narrowed when his right eye displayed the monster's stats.

"Now, Handcuff Dragon, take out his speed warrior." He ordered. The dragon flapped its small wings and snatched the warrior in between its pincers. It crushed the warrior into little pixels of data.

(Yusei's Life points: 3100)

(Trudge's Life points: 3400)

"I expected more from Hojo's supposed greatest experiment." Trudge taunted.

"Who said that I'm going at full strength? It's my turn."

(Trudge Speed Counter: 4)

(Yusei Speed Counter: 4)

Yusei drew his card. "I'm gonna summon my little friend, Sonic Chick, in defense mode." He put a card down and a small pink chick with big red boots and green eyes. It gave a squeaky chirp before wrapping itself in its little wings and its body turned blue

(Sonic chick: ATK/DEF: 300/300)

"Now I place two cards facedown and end my turn." He placed his two cards down and awaited his opponent's next move.

"Alright! My turn!" He announced as he drew his card.

(Trudge Speed Counter: 5)

(Yusei Speed Counter: 5)

He smirked as he looked at his card. He grabbed three from his hand and began slipping them into his graveyard. "One, two, three. Two level three monsters and one level four. All used to summon out my Montage dragon."

Three rays of light shot out of his graveyard and they combined to create a giant blue-white, three-headed dragon with white bone helmets over the upper halves of their faces.

(Montage Dragon: ATK/DEF: 3000/0)

"Its original attack power is determined by the combined level of the three monsters I sent to the graveyard times three-hundred." He announced. The two dragons turned their hungry gazes at Yusei who simply glared back at them.

"Now attack his Sonic Chick, Handcuff Dragon." He ordered. The dragon pinched the little chick the same way it did to Speed Warrior.

"Now attack him directly with Power Collage, Montage Dragon." He shouted.

The dragon opened its mouths and sent three beams of energy at Yusei. He didn't flinch at the explosion or at his massive loss of life points.

(Yusei's Life points: 100)

(Trudge's Life points: 3400)

(Trudge Speed Counter: 5)

(Yusei Speed Counter: 1)

"Hahahahaha! What now, Yusei? You only have one-hundred life points left." Trudge boasted.

Yusei said nothing to his opponent and reached his hand to grab his next card. _"I have faith in my deck. I know you won't let me down."_ He silently prayed as he drew his card and glanced at it.

Trudge noticed Yusei crack a small smile.

"I summon the tuner monster, Junk Synchron." He announced. The monster he summoned was a little robot with orange-gold armor, a scarf around its neck and an engine on its back.

(Junk Synchron: ATK/DEF: 1300/500)

"A tuner monster? You're not-?"

"Oh, but I am. I activate the Graceful Revival trap card. This card lets me summon a level two or lower monster from my graveyard and I choose my Speed Warrior." One of his facedowns lifted to show a skeleton wearing a robe rise from a grave. His Speed Warrior erupted from the card and began skating beside Junk Synchron.

"Now I tune my Junk Synchron to my Speed Warrior." Yusei declared. Junk Synchron pulled a handle on its body and the engines on its back roared to life. Its body glowed gold before it burst into three green rings. The rings aligned and Speed warrior hovered through them. Speed Warrior faded into two small stars and then into a beam of green light.

"Clustering stars will call upon a new force. Become the path its light shines upon.

Let's Rev it up, Junk Warrior!" Yusei chanted.

The light faded away to reveal a blue armored humanoid robot with a long scarf around its neck and glowing red eyes.

(Junk Warrior: ATK/DEF: 2300/1300)

"You mean to tell me that you have a synchro monster? It still doesn't hold a candle to my Montage Dragon." Trudge said.

"Now I activate a speed spell! Vision Wind! With this, I can special summon a level two or lower monster from my graveyard." Yusei declared. He placed the spell card into the slot and his Speed Warrior appeared in a gust of wind.

"Now I activate the effect of my Junk Warrior. He gains the combined amount of all level two or lower monsters on my field." Speed warrior glowed and it transferred over to his stronger comrade.

(Junk Warrior: ATK/DEF: 2300-3200/1300)

"To think he used my attack to lower his speed counter to activate that speed spell. He's a cocky one." Trudge muttered.

"Now attack his Handcuff Dragon with Scrap Fist, Junk Warrior." Yusei shouted. His warrior shot towards the smaller dragon and his larger right arm glowed gold as it delivered a powerful right hook that decimated the dragon.

(Yusei's Life points: 100)

(Trudge's Life points: 2000)

Trudge growled as his life points dropped. Then he smirked. "You may have destroyed my dragon and inflicted a decent amount of damage but you've only spelled your doom."

An astral projection of Handcuff Dragon appeared in front of Junk Warrior and it shot towards it. Junk Warrior was helpless as the dragon wrapped around it and cuffed it with its pincers.

(Junk Warrior: ATK/DEF: 3200-1400/1300)

Yusei quietly snarled under his breath.

"See that? Whenever Handcuff Dragon is destroyed in battle, it becomes an equip card on one of your monsters and it decreases your monster's attack power by its own attack power. This is the end, Yusei!" Trudge announced.

"That's an interesting effect. I think I'll take it." Yusei stated.

"What?"

"I activate the trap card, Equip shot." Yusei's last facedown flipped over and Junk Warrior tore off the dragon around it and threw it to the Montage dragon where it ensnared around it.

(Montage Dragon: ATK/DEF: 3000-1200/0)

"Equip shot lets me re-equip an equip card to one of your monsters. And it forces the formerly equipped monster and the currently equipped one to battle. Now end this, Junk Warrior." Yusei shouted. The warrior cocked its fist back and shot towards the restrained dragon. Its fist glowed gold as it smashed into the dragon's chest and obliterated it, along with Trudge's life points.

(Yusei's Life points: 100)

(Trudge's Life points: 0)

Trudge screamed as his Duel Runner began steaming and it stopped dead on the middle of a walkway in the factory.

"Damn! There goes my promotion." Trudge grumbled.

Yusei rode next to him and faced his defeated opponent.

"Think twice before you try and frame one of my friends. I killed Hojo and now I can use the powers he forced upon me to do more than make your life a living hell. Thanks for the chip." He said before riding off.

Trudge growled at Yusei's fading figure. "Don't think this is the last time we'll see each other, Fudo."

(With Yusei)

The red-garbed rider parked Fenrir on a highway that let him see New Domino City's lights in the distance. He let Fenrir out to get some air and to see the city. _"Just you wait, Jack. I won't rest until I get back what's mine."_ He thought angrily. His thoughts turned softer at his next mental declaration. _"I'm coming to find you…Akiza."_ He thought back to when they first met.

_(Flashback)_

_Fifteen year old Yusei Fudo awoke in his cold dank cell due to the sound of a girl's sobbing. He noticed that a young woman around his age had been thrown into the room he had been confined in. She was wearing a red Duel Academy blazer and black skirt. She also had the standard issue duel disc. Her hair was a dark red and short. She must have just been put in there since she was slouched down in front of the door and sobbing her eyes out._

_"Hey. Did that greasy-haired bastard hurt you?" He rasped. She jerked around and covered her mouth at the sight of him. He couldn't blame her; he was half-naked with only his boxers. His right eye, legs, and his left arm were gone, replaced with metal sockets for prosthetic attachments. The right half of his head was bald and stitches littered the bare scalp._

_He couldn't help but take notice of her cat-shaped amber eyes. They looked beautiful. _

_"Oh, god! What did he do to you? He just grabbed me from school. And I wake up here. What does he want?" She whimpered._

_"Come here." Yusei softly beckoned her closer. She slowly did so until she was close enough for him to gently grab her hand and softly stroked it. "I don't know what that bastard wants. I'm Yusei. What's your name? Tell me anything special about yourself."_

_"M-my name is Akiza Izinski I'm the daughter of the city's senator and I-I'm a psychic duelist. Could that be what he wants?" She fearfully asked._

_"I don't think so. Hojo's never mentioned anything about psychic duelists."_

_"Hojo, He was a scientist that was put on death row two years ago and I thought it was recently carried out." Akiza interjected._

_"We're in the Satellite right now, Akiza. I don't think anyone here knows anything about him. What do you know?" Yusei asked._

_"He was one of New Domino City's head researchers. A while ago Sector Security discovered that he was performing illegal experiments on hundreds of live humans. He was incarcerated and put in a penitentiary for ten years. He was supposed to have been executed but his presence here says that he was shipped away and put to work on more experiments. What did he do to you?" She motioned to his missing limbs._

_"I'm not entirely sure. Obviously he severed my limbs and took out my eye. He did some kind of surgery and replaced half of my brain with machine. I guess he plans on making me a cyborg. But he kept talking about four demons and a god that would be merged with me. Some kind of magic sealing process or something." He began to drift into unconsciousness but Akiza shook him awake._

_"Please don't fall asleep. I can't bear being alone right now." She pleaded._

_Yusei managed to shake himself awake and give her a shaky smile. "I'll do my best. But they just took off these limbs and the anesthetic is still in my system."_

_"Please. Tell me about yourself." She requested and gently squeezed his hand with a smile._

_(Flashback end)_

They had been forced to stay in a cell for three months together. Nothing had been done to her. No experiments, not even a questioning session. She had only been fed and clothed that entire time. During that time, the two of them had grown closer until…

_(Flashback)_

_Yusei was hunched over a toilet in the small bathroom connected to their room and was vomiting what little bit of the content in his stomach that he had. Hojo had recently installed his legs and spent two days straight in surgery to connect them to his brain. Akiza was behind him and rubbing his back to comfort him as much as she could. The pain he was in must be excruciating._

_Akiza had learned a lot about him in their time together. She could probably tell who his friends were even at a glance._

_He had learned about her just as much. He had tried to convince her that her powers were not a curse but she had told him to pass judgment when he saw them himself._

_She put his arm over her shoulders and helped him get to their bed. She laid him down and watched as he tried to sleep._

_He reached out and gently cradled her face. "I'm sorry, Akiza. I'm sorry that you're here and that I can't tell you why." He would have said more but she placed her finger on his lips to silence him. She shook her head before leaning her head down and softly connecting their lips. She stayed like that for a few moments but to them it felt like an eternity of bliss. Yusei forgot his pain, forgot his frustration, and ignored his hatred for Hojo. It was all replaced with the love that he felt for this beautiful woman before him. _

_Akiza lifted her head and leaned her lips to his ear. "I love you." She whispered before kissing him again._

_They were interrupted by the front door opening and three scientists entering with Hojo standing behind them. He was a ghastly man with a long pointed nose, black greasy hair in a ponytail and equally dark eyes behind rectangular glasses._

_"Prep subject: Chaos for the final procedure. Make sure it's properly sedated." Hojo told the three. One restrained Akiza while the other two held Yusei down and sedated him._

_(Flashback End)_

Hojo had fused his soul with four demons and a god that day. He remembered the energy buildup had caused a massive explosion that incinerated Hojo and his assistants.

Most of them, anyway.

He knew Akiza survived. He could just feel it. One of the surviving assistants had to have taken her away. He then found where they had stored lab animals and he rescued his trusted companion Fenrir as well as another.

"I'll find you, Akiza. I swear." He opened the port for Fenrir to get in and rode down the highway to where he knew his friends were hidden.

That's a wrap for chapter one, everybody. I'm sorry if it's blunt in some areas but it's the best I could do at the time. Please review and if there are any questions, feel free to send a message.


End file.
